


All I Want

by twelvenineteen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Angst, Death, Gen, M/M, but main otp is just mark and yuta, its a world where AI and humans live together, johnny and mark are close friends, taeyong well you will know later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: Mark has been living for his human since forever. When the unexpected but should have been expected, happened, Mark has to learn how to continue living without him.





	All I Want

“Johnny!”

Mark called out as soon as he barged into the store. The store was empty and the owner was nowhere to be found. Mark shouted again, getting more desperate with each cry.

“Johnny!!!!”

The said man walked down the stairs casually from the level above. “Geez Mark. What’s wrong?”

Mark ran over to him before he could even reach the floor and cling onto his arm, begging. “Johnny, my human is dying. Help me please. I’ve given him everything. Water, his medicine, everything. His heart is slowing down and he’s like, gasping for air. You got to have something. Help me, please.”

Johnny frowned slightly in thought as he walked to his counter. “Mark..”

“Give me anything! Please! You’ve got to have something!”

Johnny sighed and held Mark’s hand. “Mark, there’s nothing more I can do. He’s 110, Mark. He had taken in more medicine and other things than every other human on this planet, just for you. You have to let him go now Mark.”

Mark shook his head. “No, no he can’t go yet. He can’t leave me alone. I don’t- A year. Just a year please. Just give him one more year.”

Johnny looked at the younger A.I. sympathetically. “It’s best that you are there with him right now. I don’t want you to have regrets.”

Tears had already covered Mark’s whole face, his eyes red and puffy. 

Mark ran back to his house and straight to his human’s room. Taeyong was lying motionless on the bed. As Mark walked closer to him, he looked up slightly and gave a soft smile. Mark sat on the bed next to him and held his hand. The humans in this planet doesn’t age physically. Taeyong looks just as young as a 25 year old because that is the age they stopped aging physically. But his organs and strength age normally, hence, death.

“Don’t cry..” Taeyong said, wiping Mark’s tears, caressing his cheek.

“You.. you can’t leave me. I don’t have anyone else, Taeyong. Please,” Mark begged.

“You’ll be okay. You’ve taken care of me and handled all the things I needed to do all these while. You will be okay,” Taeyong reassured him.

Mark shook his head. He doesn’t know what else to say. He has lived all his life with Taeyong. The human didn’t even get married. No one else was as good as Mark for him. Every human is being given a young A.I. from the start. And what the humans teach them and how they nurture them is what makes them who they are now. Just like humans, these A.I. grew and stops at the age of 25. Everything is the same between the two. Physical features, emotions and thoughts. Except for one thing. Humans die and A.I.s don’t.

“Don’t leave me, please,” Mark said softly, bending down to hug him. His voice is muffled on Taeyong’s shoulder but the human heard him clear.

“Thank you for being a wonderful companion in my life, Markie. I love you so much,” Taeyong said in the middle of gasping breath by breath for air.

Johnny knocked on the front door but knew it’s not locked so he just went inside without waiting for a response. He knew he wouldn’t get any anyway. The house is clean but that’s because Mark didn’t even do anything ever since the funeral. He was about to go up to his room when he found Mark in the living room instead, sitting on the floor, hugging his legs close to his chest. The younger A.I. was staring into space with a blank look on. Johnny sighed and stood in front of him.

“Are you seriously just going to rust away like this?” Johnny said.

Mark stayed silent.

“Mark.”

Mark looked up slowly and simply stared at him.

“It’s been two years. Do you even know that?” Johnny said.

Mark looked away. “So? It’s not that we can die anyway.”

“You can’t. But you can rust. Your system will get weaker. And when your system gets weaker-”

“I will lose my data. My memories,” Mark continued. He looked up. “I want that.”

Johnny sighed and squat in front of the A.I. so he can look at him better. “Do you think Taeyong wants that? Do you think he lived 110 years for you to just rust and forget him?”

Mark didn’t move but a tear slowly fell onto his cheeks. Johnny wiped his tears gently and held his hand. “I don’t have any other purpose to live for right now, Johnny. I lived my whole life for Taeyong. And now he’s gone,” Mark sobbed.

It was silent for awhile until Johnny spoke. “Come work for me. I’ll have many things for you to do.”

Mark looked up and Johnny gave him a smile.

Mark was unpacking the new medicines that’s just been delivered when someone walked into the store. Johnny wasn’t around so he left the boxes unattended for a while and turned to the customer. 

“May I help you, sir?” Mark asked with a smile. It took a while for Mark to reprogram himself but with Johnny’s constant help (and some nagging), Mark is back on his feet and smiling a year later.

“Yes, uhh.. I need erm. A screw?” the man said unsure.

“May I know what kind of screw? Or maybe you can let me have a look at the screw you want to have replaced?” Mark said politely.

“Oh no it’s not for me. There’s this kid. The screw on his arm was not really… screwed in? Like it’s not the right one. But I’m not sure what is the right one?” the man said. He took out his phone and showed Mark a photo of the kid’s arm and the incorrect screw. 

“Ahh. Hold on let me find it for you,” Mark said and turned to the shelves behind him. Johnny’s store used to be way more disorganised before Mark came to work for him. He wonders how Johnny ever finds his things but thankful because it gave Mark more work to do to get him distracted.

Mark found the screw needed but was not sure of the size so he gave 3 different sizes to the customer. 

“Here you go, sir. I’m not sure which one fits the kid though. You can try them and one of them should give a best fit,” Mark smiled, handing over the items. The man smiled gratefully and nodded. 

“Thank you so much,” the man said and rushed off after paying with a swipe of a card.

Johnny came back soon after and Mark asked to be excused for a while to look for the customer a while ago.

“He seems very unsure so I was thinking of seeing if he needs help,” Mark said.

“Human?” Johnny asked.

“Not sure but should be right? I mean what A.I. doesn’t know about their own parts.”

“Well apparently that one. Anyway, sure. Go take a break too. I’ll handle the store,” Johnny said. Mark grinned and left the store quickly with a toolbox. 

Being an A.I., he found the man (whom he knows now is named, Nakamoto Yuta) easily and as he had thought, he was still struggling with the kid. Mark approached the two of them slowly, hearing the two of them having a slight banter over the kid’s arm.

“Hi, can I be of any help?” Mark asked.

Yuta looked up and had a pleasantly surprised expression on his face. “Oh!”

Mark smiled and squat down to their eye level. “Is everything ok?”

Yuta smiled sheepishly. “Uh I’m not very sure. It seems like it’s this one but it doesn’t go in all the way? I don’t want to force it in case it breaks or something. Can it break?”

Mark sees the problem and opened his toolbox. “It’s ok I can help. It needs to be cut off a little since he’s still young. The screw can’t break but it may break some other parts inside if you force it.”

Yuta nodded and explained in Japanese to the kid that Mark is a good person and can help him. The kid was slightly wary at first but seeing how gentle Mark was, he gave in and let him handle his arm.

It only took a few minutes for Mark to be done and the kid was good as new. The kid jumped up excitedly and thanked Mark along with a polite bow. He ran off, leaving Yuta and Mark alone. Mark was left a little confused as Yuta just chuckled, looking at the kid who had fled off.

“He’s not yours?” Mark asked.

“Oh no no. He’s just a kid I met in the park. I don’t have one,” Yuta said.

That’s rare, Mark thought. It’s not unusual for A.I.s not to have a human with them as they don’t last forever but it’s rare for humans not to have A.I.. But he just nodded.

Both of them started walking together casually, somehow not ready yet to bid goodbyes and Mark is on his break anyway. 

“Are you Johnny’s?” Yuta asked.

Mark’s eyes widened and he denied straight away. It’s understandable why people might misunderstand since he’s working for him but never have Mark heard that he’s “Johnny’s”. Yuta laughed short. “Sorry I didn’t think it was offensive.”

“No, not offensive. Just, shocked,” Mark chuckled.

Yuta smiled. “Your human doesn’t mind you working for Johnny?”

Mark got quiet. Taeyong has always been a taboo topic between him and Johnny ever since he started working for him. It still affects Mark greatly when the topic is being brought up so Johnny chose not to talk about it at all.

Sensing the change in moods, Yuta quickly apologised. “I’m so sorry. You don’t have to talk about it.”

Mark forced a light smile after taking a short breath. He shook his head. “No, it’s okay. My human... died. Two years ago.”

Yuta nodded slowly, understanding the situation. 

“Two years sounds long but somehow it still feels like it’s yesterday,” Mark said softly. Silence followed them. Yuta regret bringing up a topic that took away Mark’s smile. Mark shook his head to himself, trying to bring himself back.

“Let’s not talk about that anymore,” he laughed short. “What about you? Is your A.I. working somewhere else?”

“My parents sold my A.I. when I was 8,” Yuta started. Mark’s face fell, thinking he had done a good job in shifting the mood but it fell right back down again. Yuta turned to him with a smile.

“It’s okay. I don’t really feel anything because I was too young. We were in need of money and my A.I. was the youngest so he got the highest price. Everyone wants a young A.I.,” Yuta laughed. It’s true though. A young A.I. means the database is still quite clean and anyone who bought it can shape the A.I. to whatever he wants. 

Mark nodded. “That explains the screw situation.”

Yuta chuckled and nodded. “Yeah I don’t know much about A.I. parts. Even though I’m a tech creator.”

“Tech creator?”

“Yeah I make additional accessories for A.I.. Well for their humans but to be put into their A.I.s,” Yuta explained. Mark has heard of tech creators before but he’s not really sure what they do. He’s still unsure of it now but he’ll do his own research later. Or ask Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it's not very confusing for a first chapter. This fic won't be too long I think but I'm not sure how many chapters yet. Who can guess what Johnny is though?^^


End file.
